


Upstairs

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, sub Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following canon events of the show, what happened after Robert ordered Aaron up the stairs of the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, Contains allusions to self harm scars

Once Aaron’s at the top of the stairs he can see the obvious problem. Robert’s not thought through the whole ‘taking control’ thing. Robert’s stood at a crossroads of doorways trying a process of elimination to see which room is Aaron’s. Aaron hangs behind, heart still thudding itself stupid and blinding him of those persistent thoughts. Robert’s engaged; Robert’s _straight_ ; it’s meant to be a one off, there’s a whole pub of people they know downstairs, Diane’s just metres away. But he can’t think about those things right now, because Robert’s ahead, hands stuffed into his pockets, his lust whipping between them.

  
Aaron hasn’t even sorted out his bedroom properly, even though Diane said he could paint over the chintzy wallpaper. He hasn’t. His room is unmarked by any sense of him – just littered with the remnants of meals, deodorant cans and copies of Autotrader. He doesn’t mind - he’s never really felt completely settled anywhere.

“One on the left,” Aaron says eventually, hands braced on the staircase bannister. He knows his voice barely cracks the air, gruff and cautious – but he’s scared of Robert running off again like he did in the layby last week.

They’d both been on fire, bodies pressed together, and Robert had still pulled away, frozen up. He scared easy and Aaron’s not in any mood to risk that again – not after downstairs, not having the air pushed out from him with the force of Robert’s kiss.

He can hear Robert’s deep breaths as they stand there. Panting. It’s not the short sprint up the stairs that’s done it, Aaron knows because he feels it inside – the rush, the excitement. He leans past Robert, arousal sparking down his spine as their bodies make brief contact, and pushes open the bedroom door. Already he smells Robert in the air – the spicy wealth of his aftershave – and swallows thinking of the images it evokes. It seems strange to him that one hint of the scent and he’s back there in the garage, flat on his back in Mr Broadwick’s knackered car. It didn’t matter it was cramped or dark or that the place smelt of rubber tyres, metal and oil, because Robert had been fucking him. And he’d wanted that longer than he’d realised.

Robert’s following him into the bedroom straight away and snapping back command of the situation. He barricades them in with a chair from the desk and Aaron has to stop himself from laughing, from shaking his head. Like a chair would stop anyone! What a stupid tosser. Really. But before he can say it to his face, Robert’s on him – launching himself at Aaron. All hands and deep sucking breaths. Aaron can’t get his head around how easy it is to let Robert to take over. How much he likes it. They’re in this makeshift bedroom above the pub with the lights off and only the thinnest of silver light pollution from the village outside to give them any sight and yet Aaron sees every second of this encounter in visceral technicolour.

He feels it vibrating across his tongue – Robert’s cathartic little grunt – when their mouths meet. It sounds like a struggle, the way it leaves him. Like he’s wound so tight, lord of the manor on the hill, bossing everyone, all stiff upper lip and then finally that falls away and this right here – needy and hungry – is the real Robert. The Robert he wants, the one he gets to undress and enjoy. The one whose hands are running across his chest and unzipping his hoodie.

It had been a bit surprising to learn that under those crisp shirts and soft knits, Robert had something of toned body. Sure he was no gym bunny, but Aaron was glad of that having seen enough of that sort of bloke in Bar West on a Friday. He’d just assumed Robert was the type to sit on his arse all day doing nothing. He hadn’t expected abs. Aaron had felt his way across the taunt muscles of Robert’s stomach in the garage last week, unable to keep that cat-got-the-cream expression from his face and then hating himself because Robert had been quick to notice. Not that there had been much talking.

“Seen something you like, have you?” he’d asked, hands on Aaron’s hips at the time.

“Jus’ shut up,” Aaron had said back, shaking his head and angling up his pelvis. The talking had ended then. Robert’s cock had rubbed against his. There’d been no need for talking.

In the bedroom they break from a kiss and Robert’s mouth is stunned red and wet. His eyes don’t even look blue when he’s looking straight into Aaron’s and Aaron’s forced to look away – down. Robert unravels him with a look. He hates thinking about it so he kisses Robert again – harder, sending their bodies ricocheting against the wall beside the bed. He enjoys the brief thrust of control. He’s got his hands under Robert’s jacket – pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. His body hums with warmth under Aaron’s hands, that grey jumper clinging to each ragged breath, skimming his torso like another layer of skin. Aaron pulls it up and then runs his hands down the length of Robert’s chest. Pale smooth skin.

He holds his hands against Robert’s waist, feeling his skin flicker with life. He moves his thumbs almost accidentally and skims the translucent hairs on Robert’s stomach. Robert shivers. It triggers something in him and before Aaron can reach up and kiss him again, Robert’s got his hands on Aaron’s belt buckle and pulls his jeans down. There’s no patience or sentimentality in it and Aaron doesn’t care – he feels the want and the need at the same volume. High. Deafening.

He only realises Robert will see his scars by the time he’s been pushed back onto the bed. Robert kneels over him, finishing the last of his undressing, the mattress bouncing like a boat on the ocean. Once Aaron is naked it doesn’t seem to matter. He hooks his arm around Robert’s neck, fingers mowing through his thick hair and pulls him down until their kisses slow into something deep and soft. His fingers trace the freckled stretch of Robert’s jaw. The muscle in his cheek twitches as the kiss draws out, Robert’s tongue silky and hot against his. Before Aaron knows it, Robert’s got his hand between them both and his thumb and fingers edge over the head of his cock.

Aaron breaks for air and sees Robert above him, eyes wide and lips parted. He feels like he can’t look at Robert as he jerks him off but then Robert speaks and the tempered warmth of his voice melts him into submission again. He’s so different when he’s got no reason for arrogance or lies.

“Condoms?”

“Middle drawer. Wash bag.”

Aaron levers up onto his elbows, watching Robert stand and stretch to the drawer. He’s not had the pleasure of seeing him like this before. Last time Aaron’d had a condom in his wallet and in the dark of the garage, Robert had only pushed down his jeans to his knees. It had been quick and electric and if he was honest not entirely comfortable. But the anticipation – the grimy secrecy of the whole thing had got him off in ways he hadn’t thought would do it for him. He wasn’t that kind of guy. Not a homewrecker. Not a guy that lets anyone push him around. But Robert – he disarmed him. Hated him for it n’all. But Robert was persuasive and charming and Aaron had no complaints about the sex either.

Aaron watches as he mounts the bed again. His skin is flecked with brown little moles and freckles, but he’s white and smooth as stone. He rolls on a condom and Aaron’s gaze falls naturally down past his navel. He considers making a move – sucking him off. Showing Robert what he’s really capable of. He’s not a talker but there are better things he can do with his mouth. But at the back of his mind he knows that all’s not right when it comes to Robert and his so called heterosexuality. Fucking a guy and having Aaron’s cum across his hand might be fine for a ‘straight’ guy but it’s early days and cock sucking might make him bolt again. Maybe it’s worth the risk.

“Here,” Robert says, kneeling between his legs and throwing him the lube.

Then when Aaron’s done, looking away from Robert’s glances as he warms two lubed fingers inside himself, Robert surprises him. He leans in, lowers his head and kisses along Aaron’s thigh. His breathing still comes in noisy grunts and each exhale cools across the flesh he’s kissed.

“Shit,” Aaron says without meaning to and swallows hard hoping Robert hasn’t heard his admission of surprise. He moves his hand down and tugs at his own cock, feeling it pulsating.

Robert grunts and stops Aaron from jerking off, moulding him into the spread position he wants, knees up and a firm, white grip of him. He’s deceptively strong.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Robert says, words just melting into moans as the head of his cock pushes inside Aaron, shunting them both into a limbo of white noise.

Aaron’s head wrenches back into the pillow, arms stretching way out above him. His fist hits the wall in a frustrated clench like he’s warring with his own body. Robert’s unnervingly loud, hot breaths and low grunts of pleasure. He’s not lying about his pent up longing – Aaron feels it in every thrust. Aaron’s hand finds Robert’s slim hip and he digs his fingers in, riding with that deep rhythm. He’s too good to be new to this. He’s too knowing to be a novice. There’s an erratic speed to it like an addict getting a heady fix but it’s good enough because Aaron’s pre-cum wets his own belly and he’s not interested in slowing it down.

It’s only when Aaron lets his eyes open that he sees Robert’s been watching him the whole time. He feels more naked than he’s ever been. Robert has that effect.

“Is it good?” he says, breathless and jaw clenching. His grip on Aaron tightens and with it his body jerks and the pounding of it makes Aaron’s face crease just for a moment. Then the dazed smile that comes after is only made known to him by the way he replies.

He’s almost laughing. “Keep going.”

Trust Robert to need reassurance.

“Yeah. Good,” he says eventually, coaxed into it, delirious.

Robert’s smug little triumph ends with him coming and learning how to breathe again. Aaron’s only minutes away from joining him and is about to reach to beat himself off when he feels the damp press of Robert’s mouth against the tip of his cock. He’s too fucked to question it, although his body reels with surprise. Robert’s lips seal around him and his tongue eases alongside it. Aaron scrabbles blindly to clutch hold of Robert’s hair.

There’s a brief rush of air.

“Watch it! Don’t pull at me,” Robert says and then he’s back, flicking his tongue across the slit of Aaron’s cock, mixing saliva with his cum.

Aaron lets his tensed up body arch freely and his whole world becomes about what Robert’s doing with his mouth. He cums and lets himself be vocal about it just for Robert’s sake. Just on the chance that he’ll do it again sometime. Again and again.

He feels his cheeks burning up. Robert wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and then clears his throat. Maybe it’s some caveman display of masculinity but Aaron’s still flat on his back recovering to care too much. He runs his hand across his face and sits up. Robert’s sat on the edge of the bed, disposing the used condom into a tissue. The atmosphere has chilled again even though their bodies are still warm.

“You got another go left in you?” Aaron asks hoping his comment is enough of a challenge to tempt him. His glance lingers on Robert’s thighs, faintly haired and muscular.

Robert’s already picked up his jumper and Aaron starts hating him already for it.

“I’ve gotta get to the community hall. I dropped Chrissie and Lachlan there. Said I’d pop round after.”

Aaron can’t hide the irritation that’s crept up on him and he gets out of bed and starts dressing too. “Right. So this is another _one off_ , then? How many more to come – you know, just so I’m prepared.” he says, barely looking at Robert now.

“I don’t see why we can’t make this a regular thing. I want it. You want it.”

“Not arrogant at all,” Aaron says.

Robert looks up and saunters over. He lowers his mouth until they’re sharing the same dry air between them and slips his hand into Aaron’s boxers and rubs the base of him as he starts to harden.

“We’ve got a good thing going. Be a shame to make it a one off.”

Robert leans in and kisses him hard on the mouth, leaving behind a breathy smacking of their lips. He finishes dressing, adorned with the faintest of smiles.

“Right,” he says on leaving. Steeled. “You better have my car sorted in the next few days. I mean it.”

And with that, and a quick check that the coast’s clear, Robert leaves. Aaron’s bedroom still smells of him. Them.


End file.
